Dail 'M' For Medabot
by Tifa2
Summary: NOW FINISHED!!! A twisted ending having to do with a certain show we all know. Find out what the Hop Shops owners revenge was! Medabots the way it should be. Certain to be the second to best fanfic you will ever read! Plz r and r
1. A ruff start

Hey all! This is my first story so don't sue if it isn't perfect. Enjoy and plz review L Id be sad if you didn't…

Disclaimer: I don't own a Medabot today but in a thousand years I will rule!

And now we bring you to our feature presentation

****

Dial 'M' For Medabot

Sumilidon: "I'm telling you it wasn't me!"

Mafia gangster: "Shudup!" He said gun-wiping Sumilidon across the face "We've got evidence that you committed the crime."

Sumilidon: "What evidence! What crime!"

Mafia gangster: "If you don't know I'm not telling."

Sumilidon drops to his knees. "This is going to be a long episode…" 

"And in other news local Medafighter Koji's Medabot was kidnapped by the mafia earlier today. Do to the faculty party last night we were not able to receive any photos of the kidnapping, but witnesses say that the brave Medabots last words were 'Damn… you Metabee?!' What kind of writing is that! You'll all be out on your *beep* before *beep *beep*"

Metabee laughs: " Yah, we were so drunk."

Mrs. Tenreoh: "I'm going away for a few days kids. Don't wait up!"

Ikki: "Okay. See you mom."

Metabee: "Ikki, have you ever wondered about your mom?"

Ikki: "What do you mean?"

Metabee: "Just all the guys always around here. It's wir…"

Watches as Karin walks by them in the living room.

Ikki: "Uh… Karin?"

Karin: "Oh hi Ikki"

Ikki: "How did you get in here?"

Karin: "You invited me to your birthday party remember?"

Ikki: "That was last week."

Karin: "I know."

Watches as Karin walk out of the house.

Metabee: "Wow… that was the scarcest thing I've ever seen."

Ikki: "Yes, now lets never speak of it again."

Salty runs over barking.

Ikki: "Salty! What's wrong boy?"

Salty: "Ruff… Growl… Bark, Bark"

Ikki: "What! Erica fell down a well?"

Salty: "Bark Bark"

Ikki: "Sumilidon was kidnapped by the mafia?"

Metabee: "Didn't we already know that?"

Ikki: "Oh right maybe we should rescue Sumilid…"

Salty grabs his leash and runs out the doggy door.

Ikki: "Salty!"

Metabee: "He's gone now Ikki. You'll just have to get a new pet."

Ikki: "What's with you today anyway?"

Ikki grabs Metabee and pulls him out the door.


	2. What The Hell 'R' You Doing?

This is my Second chapter and hopefully betters then the first. Plz R and R!

Chapter two

What the Hell is you doing?!

Metabee and Ikki walk out of the sewer soaking wet.

Metabee: "Whose bright idea was it to take a short cut threw the sewer?!"

Ikki: "Yours."

Metabee: "Don't point out my stupidity!"

Ikki: "Hey isn't that Henry."

Henry: "Hey Ikki."

Ikki: "Henry… aren't you suppose to be at work?"

Henry: "I am."

A doll with very little resemblance to Henry stood at his post.

Hop Mart owner: "Henry. The shelves need restocking.

Henry doll can't speak

Hop Mart owner: Henry?"

Henry doll can't speak

Hop Mart owner: "Henry? Are you breathing? Oh my god."

Henry: "And that was the end of my master plan."

Metabee: "Sounds like a pretty crappy plan to me."

Mafia guy walks by with a screaming Medabot in his bag.

Ikki: "Now wasn't there something we were suppose to do?"

Erica walks up soaking wet.

Ikki: "Erica? What happened"?

Erica: "I Fell down a well dumb*beep*"

Metabee: "Where dose that beeping sound keep coming from?"

Erica: So let me get this straight. Salty ran away…"

Ikki: "Uh huh."

Erica: "And Metabee got arrested for public drunkenness…"

Metabee: "Yep."

Erica: "And then you both got in trouble with the crazy man in the sewer…"

Metabee: "Sure did."

Erica: "And Henry's here so he can skip work right…?"

Henry: "Right."

Erica: "So why is those guys here?"

Looks behind them to see Ash, Brock and Misty.

Ash: "Our Cover is blown. Lets go."

Pikachu: "Pikachu."

Watches as they jump into a taxi.

Ikki: "Did… that just happen?"

Henry: "Can we pretend it didn't?

At 44 Hop Mart Paramedics are wheeling Henry doll away.

Hop Mart Owner: "Don't worry Henry. Your going to get all the help you need."


	3. First Door

Yes, yes. I'll admit that I had no idea what I was doing in the first two chapters, but now I've got it all figured out. Well. almost.  
  
Henry doll had no pulse and was proclaimed doll. I mean dead.  
  
Hop Shop Owner: "Why. Why have you forsaken me? Don't worry Henry. You'll get the funeral you so much deserve."  
  
Dead Henry doll can't speak.  
  
Everyone is now at a wearhouse  
  
Henry: "Wow. how did we get here?" Ikki: "Writers block." Salty: "BARK!"  
  
Looks down to see Salty scratching at the wearhouse door  
  
Ikki: "What is it boy is there someone in there?" Metabee: "Someone or something." Erica: "Wouldn't someone be worse?" Ikki: "You judge people too quickly Erica."  
  
Henry runs back and takes a flying leap into the door  
  
Ikki: "I think it's locked." Henry: "Thanks for sharing that with the rest of us Ikki."  
  
Salty rolls his eyes and jimmies the door open with a credit card  
  
Erica: Did you teach him that?"  
  
At Henrys funeral  
  
Hop shop owner: "Henry, he was the best employee I've ever had." Other employee: "Great now I have to go and kill myself."  
  
Priest looks into open create  
  
Priest: "Are you people mad? This is a doll!"  
  
Henry opens up the wearhouse door to find three doors  
  
Henry: "What door should we open first?" Erica: "Why do we have to open any of the doors? We've already found Salty. Lets go home!" Ikki: "You don't know how cartoons work do you?" Erica: "Oh *beep* it lets open the first door."  
  
Henry opens the door to find Sumilidon bound and gagged on the floor  
  
Sumilidon: "*muff*help*gasp*me" Metabee: "What did he say?" Ikki: "I think he said leave me." Erica: "Shouldn't we help him?" Henry: "No he's fine. Lets go." Sumilidon: "BAST*gasp*RS!"  
  
Henry closes the door  
  
Henry: "Which one next?" Ikki: "Lets try door number two." 


	4. Second Door

Hehe I'm glad everyone liked my last chapter J see how this one is for U 

The second door

Erica opens the door

Metabee: "Whoa…"

Looks in to see phantom renegade space Medafighter X and that Alien thing, (from the last episode)

Erica: "I thought you were the Phantom, Henry."

Henry: "What ever gave you that idea?"

Ikki: "So if you aren't the Phantom then who is?"

X: "Doesn't anyone care about me?"

Everyone: "No."

Watches as space Medafighter X jumps out a window

Ikki: "…Yah…"

Erica: "So who are you exactly?"

Phantom: "Do you really want to know?"

Metabee: "We already said we did."

Phantom: "It will haunt you for ever."

Ikki: "Did we ask if we would be haunted forever?"

Phantom: "Okay…"

Rips off mask to reveal Mr. Referee

Phantom: "Yes I Mr. Referee am the unknown Phantom renegade."

Ikki: "Ohh…Now everything makes perfect since *wink*"

Alien: "*hiss* Erica *hiss* I love you."

Metabee: "Okay things are getting too wired."

Closes the door 

Henry: "So now all that's left to do is open the last door."

Erica: "We could just go home…"

Ikki: "Yes that's the only thing."

Erica: "But…"

Ikki: "ONLY THING!"

Henry opens up the door

Hop Shop Owner: "You cant discriminate against people because of their race."

Priest: "It's a doll. Dolls don't have races. Dolls don't have family's. Dolls don't have feelings. GET OVER IT!!!"

Watches as everyone drives away

Hop Shop Owner: "Don't worry Henry. Ill seek your revenge."

Henry Doll Can't Speak


	5. Attack of the somethings

Get ready for my last chapter ya'll… you ready yet?

****

The Last Chapter

Henry opens up the door

Metabee: "hey narrator! Everyone's past sick of Henry opening up the door! Be more creative!!"

__

Metabee opens up the door

Metabee: "what..the…fuc…"

Looks inside to see a bunch of pokemon characters

Ikki: "who could see that coming?"

Henry: "I thought all the pokemon died in the great pokemon killing wars."

Pikachu: "Not all. Me and my fellow trainers and friends are still here."

Metabee: "Okay slow down… this plot doesn't make any since."

Pikachu: "You see back in the great pokemon wars people killed pokemon because we became super intelligent. We weren't cute any more."

Erica: "And how."

Ash: "Hey."

Pikachu: "Now we have to hide here to stay alive."

Ikki: "Okay…It was nice meeting you but… we have to go now."

Pikachu: "I'm afraid we can't let you leave. Now that you know our secret you can never ever leave."

Ikki: "So why did you tell use it?!"

Pikachu: "…Get em!"

Erica: "Great… bound and gagged… again!"

Looks at all the evil pokemon

Ikki: "I new the fourth season was a bad idea…"

Ash: "Shut up! I'm sick of back talk from people that look like me!"

Ash brings out a knife

Ash: "You won't look like me for long!"

Ikki: "*gulp* what are you going to do?"

Ash: "IBM going to cut off your hair!"

Ikki: "Not my hair!! My beautiful HAIR!!!"

Ash smiles evilly and walks towards Ikki

Henry: "There's no saving use now."

Nothing happens

Henry: "I said there no saving us now!!!"

Nothing happens

Metabee: "Right. Were screwed."

Just then a bull dowser crashes threw the wall

Officer: "This is officer. All you pokemon come out with your hands up!"

Pikachu: "Oh @#$% okay plan B!"

Watches as all the pokemon jump out the window

Office: "Damn. We lost them."

Metabee: "Don't worry. It's a thirty story building."

Officer: "Well that's good."

Erica: "There's still one thing I don't understand."

Ikki: "One thing?!"

Erica: "Whose in the bull dowser."

Hop shop owner jumps out

Hop Shop owner: "Henry Henry. Where's Henry."

Henry walks forward

Henry: "Ahh… Here."

Hop Shop Owner: "Henry. Your all right."

Metabee: "If almost being killed by little pocket sized monsters is fine then yah."

Hop Shop Owner: "If we hurry Henry well have just enough time to get back to work. Ill give you a ride."

Henry: "aww @#$%"

Ikki: "This was the most confusing episode ever."

Erica: "Why do you keep saying episode like were in some kind of cartoon? Hey… I just figured out something

To never be continued


	6. Apologies

Apologies

"I have to apologize to all the good pokemon who died to make this episode. I also have to apologize to brass, Rintaro, The chicken man and to all the rest of the people that don't suk that I didn't enter in this episode. I apologize that the plot didn't make any since and that the story line was crap. Id also like to apologize to space Medafighter X and his fatal suicide along with all of the other cheep killing jokes. I'm sorry Metabee jokes weren't very good and that most consisted of him swearing or something else. And finally id like to apologize to all the pizza we stole from the pizzeria down the street."

Clicks gun

"And to Ash for dealing with all of the crappy characters that look like him."

Fires missile

"And to Metabee for this being a G rated story. Sorry Metabee, and sorry to all of you for wasting half an hour of your time."

"Today on Medabot Sumilidon was thrown off a bridge by the mafia. There were no robatles because we have shitty writers."

Mass Medabots, Mass power!


End file.
